


Her Butler, A Schemer

by Shinyo_Hi



Series: Her Butler [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Inspired by Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler References, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinyo_Hi/pseuds/Shinyo_Hi
Series: Her Butler [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821151





	1. Chapter 1

“Her Butler, A Schemer”

**☽☉☾**

The surrounding areas are lightened by moonlight as Waren continues his way throughout the surrounding forestry concealing his goal. At last after what seems like a bit of time Waren comes across the manor belonging to an old friend’s master. Once again, the Butler glances down to his Master. He tucks the hand bearing their _Faustian_ symbol into the overcoat enveloping the Lady’s body. Waren then walks toward the front door of the manor, up the steps dotted with fallen leaves. He feels several presences here, the majority of them are sleeping. No doubt the Butler will be awake and ready for unannounced guests. Waren calmly approaches the large doors and knocks thrice. Not soon after his first set of knocks does Waren hear footsteps approaching him on the other side of the home. What Waren sees when the doors are open to him is not what he truly expects. A man with silvering hair and a pair of eyes to match.

“How may I help you, Sir?”

Waren notices this is not the same Butler as there once was roaming these halls. Then again, many years have passed and truly he would've perceived an inkling of an aura similar to his if say _he_ were here. Feeling the distinct weight of the unconscious Lady in his arms, Waren questions this supposed Butler.

“Pardon me. Is there room for my Master to rest here tonight?”

The man looks at the Lady, then back toward this unnamed Butler. It’s as if the unnatural color of the Lady’s flesh flipped a switch within the man’s brain because he all of a sudden seems alert.

“Of course, Sir. Right this way.”

Waren nods. Into the house he is ushered and hears the door shut behind him. The manor has been kept quite in pristine condition since Waren’s last memory here. The Butler appears ahead him in order to lead the way to a bedroom of sorts. The hallways have been darkened as it is nighttime for the other servants. A Grandfather clock the three individuals pass reads the time is just after midnight. Halls cloaked with white walls with red and dark yellow carpeting Waren is lead through. Waren feels as if something lurks within shadows, all in all a suspicious feel, but there is nothing and it isn’t long before another lifeform joins them. Waren hears the hacking of an elderly man some near place ahead. This is when the Butler turns his head toward Waren and bows it in an apologetic stance.

“Pardon him, he is not well.”

“I thought you said the Master of this house was not at home.”

“He isn’t. My father was the former Butler of this estate. His health has been deteriorating these previous months. I fear the worst.”

Waren stares at the elderly man as they pass. A withered face on a pale deathbed turns toward him and for the brief moment in time the two lock gazes, Waren senses a flicker of recognition within the old man’s hollowed eyes.

“How old is he?”

“Nearing his eighties I’m afraid.”

“He’s strong, not many live that long. Lately, people seem to yearn for short lives.”

Waren briefly glances at his Master, the Lady still unconscious.

“He says he will remain alive until his former Master returns. He says he misses _Him_.”

“How long has he waited for _Him_?”

“Nearing twenty years, Sir.”

Waren turns silent. Last he heard, the Master disappeared after another Earl, Trancy he believes is a name, was murdered. Along with his black-dyed Butler. That event occurred sixteen years ago. Waren believed surely they would’ve been tucked away here in solitude. With this incident, it is clear Waren hypothesized wrong. In silence, this household’s Butler leads both the unconscious Lady and competent Butler to a more quiet area in the manor. Into a quaint room fit for the Lost Earl. The Butler justifies this.

“I hope this room could suit _your_ Masters taste or mere need now.”

Waren sets the Lady down on the white bed. As he removes the somewhat damp coat from her, Waren carefully conceals the Lady's hand from the Butler's eyesight. More quickly than a sigh, Waren glances about the room. Light green walls, red flooring the same as the hallways, drapes embroidered with gold. It all seems classic and tasteful ─ just not quite for the name. Waren then covers up the chilled skin of the Lady with a white comforter. He needs to find her some new, dry pieces of clothing. Preferably soon. Waren dons the coat in order to then become, in full, a proper Butler.

“Say I were a normal Butler, I would say that we would find out once she awakens. Being myself however, I will say this room is enough for the Lady’s current means. All it needs is a bit of darkness.”

Waren crosses the floor a bit too quickly to shut the drapes, cutting the room off from the supply of moonlight, which surprises the Butler.

“I wouldn’t pry if I could ask where your kitchen is, young man. I wish to make my Master a hot drink in order to coax her from poor slumber.”

The Butler nods and so the two men exit the room. As the Butler leads the way, Waren remembers what the Lady said not but a day ago.

_‘… just be nice to people you don’t know. If they are nice to you, do something swell in return…’_

“Good man, I thank you and your household for your hospitality to my ill Master. In repayment, I shall cook a foy for all inhabitants of this manor in the morn.”

The Butler seems flattered, stumbling his way a bit after what Waren says.

“That is kind, stranger. I’ll be sure to inform them,” the Butler replies.

Along the way to the kitchen area, the Butler and Waren exchange a somewhat conversation one could have late at night. Eventually they find themselves back the discussion of the people of this household.

“There are but five inhabitants of this household since my arrival. Occasional visitors such as old friends tend to appear but lately these individuals have been deprived of human activity. Hopefully the two of you will calm them down even if when I tell them we have guests their excitement skyrockets.”

To the Butler’s amusement, Waren makes a correct turn into the cooking quarters.

“Well, well. Don’t you have intuition?”

Waren bows toward the Butler.

“I thank you for the lead. I ask now, one Butler to another, for you to rest. All your business is done for the evening.”

“Of course,” the Butler says.

He bows as well and murmurs his “good night” to a person who tends to never sleep on neither good nor bad nights. Once Waren hears the Butler’s footsteps become nothing but distant shuffles upon steps, he goes to work. Waren discards his overcoat across a chair and rolls up his sleeves, paying no heed to the few poor man's blood drops which managed to soak through the wool of a previous coat and stain the cuffs as his attention must be instead transfixed to cooking.

“Time to go to work.”


	2. CONTINUATION

Last Updated: 2017-08-10. 

NEW UPDATE COMING SOON! 

Content postponed due to schooling. 

WILL FREELY UPDATE SOON! 


End file.
